


Permission

by GoldenBoy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBoy/pseuds/GoldenBoy
Summary: “I can’t hold it for much longer,” Legolas whispered.“I’m sure you can,” Aragorn mused. He knew it to be true. The elf could wait forever if he put his mind to it. Only when his willpower started to fail him, would Legolas be defeated.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fantasy of mine. I made no money writing this, nor will I ever. No copyright was intended; I'm merely playing around.

Legolas had his legs crossed. A hand was resting in his lap and his waist was slightly bend forward. Most attendees of the meeting weren’t any the wiser, but to Aragorn it was crystal clear: the elf had to pee. Not just a little bit. He was bursting to go. Aragorn could see it in his every movement. Subtle, yet so desperate, so necessary. 

If it wasn’t for the movements Legolas made, it was his lips that betrayed him. He had them pursed. Every time the urge got a little more overwhelming, he would open his mouth slightly for a few seconds, hold back a groan and close his mouth again. Oh yes, the blonde was definitely feeling it.

When he was sure no one was looking, Legolas shot Aragorn a pleading look. Aragorn’s eyes told him no. Legolas knew better than to excuse himself. He’d have to wait until Aragorn told him he could go. Before the meeting, Legolas had already hinted he felt the need to relieve himself, but Aragorn had pretended not to pick up on his gentle gestures. He wanted to make the elf squirm. 

~

It didn’t take long before Lord Elrond concluded the meeting. If Legolas thought he would get his sweet relief soon, he was sorely mistaken. Aragorn couldn’t wait to take control of that wriggling body, hear the desperate pleas of his lover. He could feel his dick twitch in his pants in anticipation. 

Aragorn had lost most sense of his surroundings, his eyes fixed on Legolas. When the scraping of chairs snapped him out of his thoughts, Legolas came walking towards him. It was an awkward sort of walk, for Legolas had his legs merely inches apart from one another. 

“Aragorn,” he hissed. Aragorn grinned. It wouldn’t take long or the elf would lose his will to hold it and just let it flood in his pants. He’d have to persuade him until he really couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Come,” Aragorn growled, pulling Legolas away from the crowd and making his way towards one of the higher, more secluded platforms in Rivendell. He knew Rivendell like the back of his hand, which came in handy when he wanted to have a little fun with his boyfriend. 

Legolas was squirming under his grip, trying with all his might to not relieve his achingly full bladder right where they were. He had been holding his pee for a very long time now. Of course, he’d tried to inform Aragorn before the meeting that he really needed to go already. Even then, he wasn’t entirely sure he would’ve been able to make it through the meeting. Aragorn however had pretended not to notice his desperation and stepped over it, indicating Legolas he’d just have to hold it.

And hold it he did. Right now, however, with Aragorn pulling him away from the others, he couldn’t help but feel the desire to let it go right there. Even if just a little bit, to ease the pressure. For a few seconds he let his weak muscles relax and suddenly he felt a warm sensation arise between his legs.

“Don’t you dare,” Aragorn growled. He had picked up on the sudden change in Legolas’ posture. The elf clearly had let a little bit out. Legolas immediately clenched again and shoved a hand deep in his crotch, pinching the tip of his dick shut.

“I can’t hold it for much longer,” Legolas whispered. 

“I’m sure you can,” Aragorn mused. He knew it to be true. The elf could wait forever if he put his mind to it. Only when his willpower started to fail him, would Legolas be defeated. 

~

After what seemed like an eternity to Legolas, they arrived where Aragorn had intended to go. A secluded spot on one of the highest platforms, overlooking the wild forests around Rivendell. Aragorn spooned Legolas from behind and cupped the elf’s crotch with both hands. Legolas groaned loudly, his knees going weak from the strong grip the man took on him. Aragorn could tell Legolas’ crotch was damp, but it was nothing compared to what he knew was about to come. 

“Please Aragorn,” Legolas pleaded, “can I let it go?”

His body was shaking with anticipation, his muscles clenched. It was coming out. Aragorn had to say yes or he would let it go involuntarily. He could feel urine travelling down his urethra, no matter the hard grip of Aragorn. 

“Please.” This time, it was a whisper. Legolas felt his muscles weaken and a spurt of hot urine shot right into his pants, dampening the front of his trousers. He knew Aragorn could feel it, for the man gripped down on his dick hard. Legolas could feel Aragorn’s erection thrusting his back. 

“I didn’t say you could let it out, did I?” Aragorn asked sternly. Legolas whimpered, a second spurt adding to the wetness of his trousers. His mind was weakening. He had to control it, but he couldn’t anymore. It had been too long. 

If Aragorn hadn’t been holding him, he would’ve collapsed on the ground because of the pressure. He was involuntarily spurting pee into his pants now, still holding back the imminent flood that was about to burst through. 

“Aragorn, I – “

And then it happened. Legolas felt the last bit of control slip away from him. It was like a wave. Aragorn loosened his grip on the elf and then the floodgates opened. A hiss filled the air, as if all the other noises had left the earth. It was a soft hiss at first, which soon sounded like a hose watering the grass beneath them. 

Legolas groaned and so did Aragorn. The man was riding his dick against Legolas’ back while resting his head heavily on the elf’s shoulder. Legolas had tears in his eyes from the immense pressure finally leaving his body. It felt so good, too good. The warmth that spread in his pants, the rushing rivers down his legs: it was heavenly. He saw stars while pushing all his urine out of him.

It took forever for the elf to relieve himself. When he was done, he sighed heavily. 

“So good,” he moaned.

Aragorn gripped the elf’s cock again as if to force the last few drops out. Then he turned Legolas around. He was wearing a horny expression, hungry for more. With a strong push he brought the elf to his knees. Legolas knew what was expected of him right away. His slender hands undid Aragorn’s trousers, freeing his thick, throbbing dick from it’s encasement. 

The man placed his hand over the back of Legolas’ head and pushed him down gently. In one go, his dick slammed the back of Legolas’ throat. Swift movements followed. The elf gagged loudly from time to time, but that didn’t stop his determination to please his lover. 

It didn’t take long before Aragorn groaned loudly, pulled out and shot his load all over Legolas’ front. Aragorn smiled, his eyes glazed with pleasure.

“Let me clean that up for you,” he grinned. A soft sigh followed before his urine started splattering all over Legolas’ front, adding to what Legolas’ had started. The elf hardened in his pants. Aragorn took aim for his crotch and spilled the entire contents of his bladder all over his lover. When he was finished, he squeezed himself hard. Both were panting and it took them some time to recover. The moment Aragorn caught his breath again, he levelled with Legolas and cupped his face with one hand.

“I didn’t say you could let go, did I?” 

It was part of the game, but Legolas had a flicker of fear in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I really couldn’t hold it anymore,” he whimpered, eyes trailing downwards to where he’d made a mess.

“That means you’ll have to try harder next time,” Aragorn growled. 

Legolas nodded. “I will.”

Aragorn grinned and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. 

“You’re a good boy.”

He helped his lover to his feet and held him closely. The elf leaned into the hug and sighed contented. After standing like that for a while, the sun went down on them and they retreated to their room for some much-needed bathing, both fantasizing about what their next horny encounter would be.


End file.
